The Ogre of Sodor
by bbll22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* There are tales of an Ogre of Sodor that lives under all the bridges and viaducts of the land. It's just a story but it now seems to be real. Can such a story be true? And how will Sodor cope with a spooky and scary new resident?
1. Part 1

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The Ogre of Sodor**

During night-time of the Island of Sodor, engines gather in their sheds and listen to stories of days long gone by. Some stories are funny and some are spooky but the engines appear to enjoy them all the same. For those on the Skarloey Railway, Duke is the provider of their stories whilst for the Fat Controller's engines, Edward is their storyteller. The stories are varied but they all provide everyone with the entertainment they want before they finally go to sleep. Tonight, Edward was telling one more his infamous spooky tales.  
>"It is said that on certain nights, when the light is just not there, something lurks under all the bridges and viaducts on Sodor…" Edward began to say. "Those who pass over the bridges and viaducts when it begins to emerge are said to be scared for the rest if their days." The other engines looked on but they didn't seem too scared.<br>"It's just a story!" spluttered James.  
>"Ah…" said Edward. "But would I make up a story about the Ogre of Sodor?" he then smiled.<br>"An Ogre?" yelped Percy. "Ogre's are nasty!"  
>"They don't exist…" said Gordon. "Sheer nonsense…"<br>"But Edward doesn't make up stories!" pointed out Henry. "All the stories so far have been true!" he added sheepishly. Edward just smiled as he knew everyone know was feeling that bit more on edge. As everyone then began to get ready to go to sleep, there was a grunting noise in the distance and then a roaring noise. James and Percy seemed the most scared and thought it was the Ogre, but was it?

As the night became even darker, engines further afield on Sodor were becoming wary of the fog that was enveloping the black night sky. Fergus the traction engine was on his night shift taking trucks of electrical cables to the market where new lighting was being fitted in the coming days. The fog was now getting thicker and a high wind was developing too. Fergus was rattling along the lines but carried on despite the troubles he was facing.  
>"Not long now…" he said to himself. Rain was now also beginning to slowly pelt down against Fergus' side and his driver was getting drenched. In the distance, Fergus could see with the little light his lamp was providing that the viaduct was fast approaching. It now had lights around it to help out in the darkening nights of the year and the engines and their crews appreciated it a lot. Even with the new lights, Fergus and all engines passing over the viaduct had to go slow. It was for safety and Fergus was happy to abide by the rules. "Safety first!" he said proudly as he slowed down as he began to cross the viaduct. The wind, rain and fog were still around but Fergus didn't seem to mind.<br>"I think we'll slow down a bit more…" warned Fergus' driver. "The fog is the most dangerous thing of all here…"  
>"Safety first…" smiled Fergus as he happily slowed down. His smile soon faded though as a growling noise was heard around him and then roaring noise too. At first, he dismissed it but the noise was then heard again and again. It was beginning to worry him and his driver a lot.<br>"What is it?" wondered Fergus' driver.  
>"A fox? An owl?" asked Fergus.<br>"Not very likely…" said his driver as he looked down to the side of him and saw the vast gap between him and the bottom of the viaduct. It was a very, very long way away. The noise, whatever it was became louder and louder and was definitely echoing loudly. It was most certainly coming from underneath the viaduct. Fergus and his driver were concerned and began to speed up along the way to avoid the noise. As Fergus hurried away, the noise got louder and louder still and then just as he left the viaduct, a laugh was heard, a cackling laugh.  
>"Help!" wailed Fergus as he steamed off. The laugh continued for many more minutes as the lights around the viaduct began to flicker on and off. Something very odd was happening indeed…<p>

Soon, Fergus and his trucks of cables came to a stop. He felt exhausted from the terror he'd encountered and this showed a lot.  
>"Are you alright?" then came a voice nearby. Fergus looked and saw that it was Miles the fussy engine.<br>"No…" gasped Fergus. "I'm not alright. I think there's something scary under the viaduct!" Miles looked on shocked and soon Fergus began to tell him everything. Miles didn't seem too pleased at all.  
>"But I've got to go that way to take my trucks!" he said horrified. "I don't want to be gobbled up by whatever that thing is!"<br>"Go quickly then!" warned Fergus and Miles did. Within a couple of minutes he rushed off taking his trucks with him at a speed he'd not been at in years. The deep, dark night was also getting to him too but the sight of the viaduct was getting the better of him.  
>"Can we take a different route?" Miles asked to his crew. They considered for a moment as they had talked with Fergus' driver and the viaduct seemed very spooky tonight. Too spooky for even them.<br>"We'll see what we can do." replied his driver. Soon, Miles was redirected onto another track that would also get him to his destination and thankfully there was no viaduct in sight.  
>"Phew…" sighed Miles but the spookiness wasn't over yet. Miles and his crew soon came across a little bridge and as they cautiously went across it due to maintenance work, they began to hear noises. There was a distinct growling noise from deep under the bridge.<br>"What is that?" wondered Miles' fireman.  
>"Something strange…" then said his driver.<br>"Something spooky!" corrected Miles. All of them then fell silent as the noises began to get louder around them. There was a deep, bellowing noise that then led to more growling and as Miles and his trucks passed over the bridge, he couldn't be sure what was making it.  
>"We need to hurry…" said Miles' driver and soon they sped on despite the maintenance work on the bridge. As they left, a growl was heard for many minutes. Something was most certainly living under the bridge.<p>

When Miles got to the safety of the station, he could see Cordelia the coach waiting for some late night passengers to depart. It was obviously her last duty of the day as she was smiling widely. Miles was breathing deeply to catch his breath and Cordelia soon noticed.  
>"Racing the moon were we?" she joked before she yawned loudly. "Do excuse me. It's been a long night!"<br>"It'll be an ever longer one for those going near bridges or viaducts…" Miles then said warily. Cordelia seemed confused.  
>"What on earth are you on about?" she asked indignantly.<br>"Something spooky is alive and living under the viaduct." Miles panted. "…and there's something under a bridge I passed over. I think all bridges and viaducts are affected."  
>"Don't be so ridiculous!" said Cordelia, but as Miles then began to explain everything Cordelia then remembered that she would have to go over many little humpback bridges to get back to the Depot. She gulped loudly as her driver then began to pull her away.<br>"Be careful!" warned Miles but Cordelia was too worried to even acknowledge Miles was there.  
>The twisting, winding roads despite being illuminated by street lights seemed very spooky now Cordelia had heard about the weird goings-on below the viaducts and bridges. The fog from earlier was atleast beginning to clear but there was an eeriness to the night now – a very empty one at that.<br>"Please let there be no spooks about…" Cordelia said to herself as she could see one of the many humpback bridges she would have to pass over on this ever darkening night. As she slowly made her way over the bridge, a noise then began to rumble from underneath. Cordelia's driver then stopped her in the middle of the bridge as the noise had spooked him a little.  
>"What was that?" he wondered.<br>"Nothing!" declared Cordelia. "Now please carry on!" but her driver didn't as the noise was heard again and again. Nearby bushes began to rustle and branches on trees creaked in the night.  
>"Is someone there?" Cordelia's driver called out. No-one replied. He then went to look over the edge of the bridge. "Is it some children playing a prank?" he then called out. Again, there was no response. He then peered over the side of the bridge as Cordelia looked on very worried.<br>"Be careful!" she cried.  
>"Whatever for?" her driver asked. Cordelia didn't reply as her driver then leant even more over the bridge. Then, something got a hold of him and pulled him over. He yelled for help but all then fell silent. Cordelia was horrified. She couldn't move without a driver and even if he was there, she'd be frozen in the shock. She didn't know her driver was alright – he'd just hit his head on a rock as he fell and was unconscious, but something had definitely pulled him down, but to Cordelia, she feared the worst.<br>"Something's gobbled up my driver!" she then cried as the fog then began to return around her….

When morning came, Edward was passing nearby and could see Cordelia was visibly distressed. He soon stopped and his crew went over to see if everything was alright. She soon informed them about how her driver had gone over the bridge and Edward's crew then went round and found him. He was fine but an ambulance was called from a nearby telephone for precaution. Cordelia seemed relieved but Edward couldn't understand what had happened.  
>"Why was your driver unconscious under the bridge?" he asked.<br>"I'm sure something took him…" Cordelia replied. "Something is alive and waiting under all the bridges on Sodor."  
>"Who told you that?" Edward then asked.<br>"Miles. He said something had spooked him and his crew over a bridge aswell. It's more than just a coincidence." Cordelia replied anxiously.  
>"The Ogre…" Edward then muttered under his breath.<br>"An Ogre?" said Cordelia. "There's an Ogre on Sodor? I don't want that to gobble me up!"  
>"It's just a story…" pleaded Edward. "A story I tell every so often…"<br>"Obviously it's true…" Cordelia then said.  
>"But that's not possible…" retorted Edward as suddenly a deep grumbling noise was heard from underneath the bridge. Edward's crew couldn't see a thing down there and this was all the more puzzling.<br>"A work of fiction has become fact then…" Cordelia said nervously as another growl was heard once more from under the bridge. "And it's all down to you, Edward…"  
>"It can't be…"Edward then pleaded once more. "…it can't be real. It's a story!" But again, there was a deep growling noise from under the bridge. Whatever was causing the noise was here for good…<p> 


	2. Part 2

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The Ogre of Sodor**

**Part 2**

The anxiety of the possible truth of the Ogre of Sodor was beginning to haunt many on the island especially the likes of engines such as Percy.  
>"If the Ogre exists…" he wailed. "Please make sure it won't gobble me up!"<br>"It won't…" said Thomas calmly.  
>"How can you be so sure?" Percy then asked. Thomas didn't reply as he wasn't too sure himself. It was supposedly a story, one told by Edward but even he looked unsure of its fictional origins now and this made everyone else just as uneasy.<br>"We'll be safe…" Thomas eventually replied. "I hope we will…" he then muttered under his breath.

When night came, everyone seemed to take even extra than normal but engines like Gordon didn't want to show their fears at all.  
>"Midnight Express….off we go!" he declared pompously even though he knew he'd have to pass over the viaduct on the way. Gordon soon set off as normal but the Fat Controller who was watching the departure seemed concerned.<br>"First a ghost engine on the Skarloey railway, then those evil Diesels and now an Ogre on this wonderful island…" he sighed. "Why is life here never easy anymore?"

Elsewhere, Duck and Oliver were happily enjoying their work on the Little Western line but the stories of the Ogre were also taking effect on them.  
>"If this story has come from Edward…" Duck said cautiously. "Then it's more than likely to be true…" Oliver didn't seem as convinced. Like Duck, he knew Edward ever so well and knew that the majority of his stories did have atleast some truth in them, but this story just seemed so wrong. There couldn't possibly be any truth in it at all, surely not?<br>"Come on Duck!" then called his driver. "You can gossip when you're done with your shift!" and soon Duck set off with empty carriages to take back to the hold. The night atleast wasn't foggy and there was only a light sprinkling of rain this time, but the eeriness of the dark even gets the better of the braver engines.  
>"Best be quick…" Duck murmured to himself as he hurried on. The carriages clicked and clacked along the track which atleast helped Duck keep his mind on work and not on the Ogre. Soon, he came across a bridge – it was only a short bridge, but it was very narrow. Duck knew this is when the Ogre could appear and he and his crew agreed to go slowly across.<br>"If we hear anything…" said Duck's fireman. "…we will stop. We need to know what's causing this." Duck agreed and as they proceeded along the bridge, there began the slightest cackles and laughs. They echoed loudly and then there was the grumbling of some voices.  
>"Is anyone there?" Duck called out as his voice echoed all around. There was no immediate reply and then suddenly there was a loud growl from under the bridge. Duck's crew immediately stopped him and got out. They went to the edge of the bridge and peered over. They couldn't see anything there but they heard something rush across the ground and rustle into the bushes.<br>"Most likely to be a fox then…" smiled Duck's driver.  
>"A laughing fox?" quizzed Duck.<br>"Well I can't be certain…" confessed his driver as he and the fireman got back aboard. Then, as they were about to set off again, the cackles and laughs resumed. And then so did the growls and rumbles of activity. A breeze then picked up and then there was a howl - a long, deep howl. It was very spooky now and Duck and his crew agreed to move on. As they steamed off, the cackles and laughs started again as if it was mocking Duck, but what would do such a thing? No-one could still be sure…

The night was also proving to be a problem for those not even working. Even though he had the night off, Edward just kept on staring out into the night sky thinking through the impossible reality that the Ogre did exist. His crew were just the same and neither of them dared to think it was possible. Edward's staring into middle distance was soon cut short with the arrival of Cordelia the coach by his side.  
>"I imagine were no further to knowing the full truth…" she said as she was still visibly distressed after what had happened to her and her driver.<br>"No…" Edward replied simply. "I don't want to believe it's true, but I've heard Duck had an encounter earlier on. If we hear Duke has an encounter soon, we all will know it's real."  
>"How old is this story?" Cordelia then asked.<br>"As old as Duke….possibly even older than him…" Edward replied. "It's had more than enough time to become reality then." The pair of them just fell silent for some time before Cordelia eventually had to leave. She hated these late night drives now, but she had to do them as no-one else could cope with the passengers she takes. As she left, Edward just wished her good luck and she knew she would need it.  
>"There's nothing to worry about…" she said to herself as she entered the winding roads of Sodor, but Cordelia was wrong. There was plenty to worry about…<p>

Branches creaked and the winds began to rattle everything around them. These nights were certainly not for the faint-hearted.  
>"You're fine…" Cordelia reassured herself once more. "It's just you and the driver." but whatever she did, it didn't help her at all. She got more worried by the minute and things weren't helped at all when her engine seemed to cut out. Thankfully, she wasn't on a bridge but she hadn't long just passed one by.<br>"Hmmm…." sighed Cordelia's driver as he inspected her engine. "It's overheated!" Cordelia knew this was bad as she'd have to stay here until it cooled down sufficiently. It would take a while and her driver knew this so as he climbed back onboard, he got out a spare newspaper at hand to read so it would pass the time. For Cordelia, she'd just have to look out and wait.  
>"I don't like this…" she said angrily.<br>"Don't get yourself worked up!" called out her driver. "You'll blow a fuse or something next! You most definitely don't want that to happen…" Cordelia didn't seem to care however as the panic began to return. She could hear nearby bushes rustling loudly and then suddenly she felt something brush by her rear bumper. She gasped loudly and her driver looked around but couldn't see a thing. Both of them heard laughing aswell and this began to worry them a lot.  
>"It's the Ogre….again!" Cordelia cried loudly.<br>"It obviously likes you a lot!" her driver called back. He immediately got out of his seat once more and got a torch at hand. He looked all around and couldn't spot a thing, but he could hear loud rumblings everywhere. Then, Cordelia began to hear a hissing noise and soon her driver did too.  
>"What is that?" Cordelia wondered before she began to realise.<br>"Someone or something has punctured your rear right tyre…." her driver said. "They were very quiet about that."  
>"This is more than just an Ogre…" Cordelia then said. "Edward's got to know!" and her driver agreed. Her engines had sufficiently cooled and even with the slow puncture to her tyre, both Cordelia and her driver decided to turn back round and head back to Edward. As they slowly got back to a reasonable speed, the pair of them then heard marching and soon figures began to appear in the distance. Cordelia came to a stop as all she and her driver could see was fast approaching figures in big numbers and with them were the growling, cackling and laughing noises that had all been heard before.<br>"Oh my…" Cordelia gasped. Whatever was in front of her now was most certainly more than just an Ogre…


	3. Part 3

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The Ogre of Sodor**

**Part 3**

The figures were fast approaching in numbers even Cordelia and her driver couldn't comprehend it. None of this was making any sense at all.  
>"This is just wrong…" Cordelia cried. "Someone's got to help!" but as she and her driver waited for the figures to get even closer, a deep bellowing laugh was heard in the distance. The laugh could only belong to one thing and this was most definitely not the supposed Ogre. This was the laugh of Boulder. Even though his quarry was closed off and screened away from Sodor, Boulder was obviously still aware of what was around, but had he made this happen? No-one knew…<p>

The laughing echoed all around and it sent a shiver to everyone that heard it.  
>"Topham…" Lady Hatt said nervously. "I thought he'd been dealt with…"<br>"Obviously Boulder can do more than we ever imagined…." The Fat Controller said grimly as he looked out onto the spooky dark landscape. Then as the pair of them fell silent, the telephone rang. The Fat Controller picked it up and listened intently. He looked very concerned and Lady Hatt was worried.  
>"Topham…" she cried out. "What's wrong?" she asked as her husband put down the phone.<br>"It's Cordelia…" he said simply. "She's been surrounded…"  
>"By what?" asked Lady Hatt.<br>"No-one knows…" replied the Fat Controller. "…but I'm about to find out" he added as he left to his car. Lady Hatt didn't follow as all she could do was panic as her husband's blue car zoomed away…

These nights had made it felt as if the story of the Ogre was now all too real. Engines, vehicles and residents were all scared and it showed all around. Edward and his crew once again just looked out concerned and dreaded to think what would happen if the Ogre was nearby.  
>"It's nights like this that make me wish I never told these stories…" Edward said solemnly to himself. His crew tried to comfort him and assure him that he was not at fault, but Edward still felt awful even though he knew he really wasn't the issue. Then, out of nowhere came the rush of a blue car to Tidmouth Sheds. The car was the Fat Controller's and he looked deeply concerned.<br>"Edward…" he boomed. "I've been informed that Cordelia is in trouble and it is all thought to be linked to you know what…"  
>"Is it the Ogre, Sir?" wailed Percy as he'd overheard. "I hope it isn't as I don't want to be gobbled up!" The Fat Controller didn't answer and soon got back in his car.<br>"I'll lead the way!" he commanded as Edward and his crew got ready to help. The Ogre appeared to be real and by the sounds of things, it was heading for Cordelia…

Cordelia and her driver were very nervous. With a flat tyre and many figures looming in front of them, they began to wonder what would happen to them. As they panicked, there was then the distant noise of both an engine chuffing along the line and a car zooming up the road. Unbeknown to Cordelia, the noises were that of Edward and the Fat Controller's blue car.  
>"We're going to be eaten!" Cordelia cried loudly as she looked on at the figures as they came to a complete stop. All of the figures at once just stood still and looked on. Soon, Edward and the Fat Controller's car had caught up to the scene of mystery and were just as shocked.<br>"Well I never…" gasped Edward.  
>"Indeed you wouldn't…" then called one voice as they stepped forward into the light coming from Cordelia and the Fat Controller's car.<br>"Who are you?" Cordelia's driver asked.  
>"My name doesn't matter…" replied the voice but the Fat Controller began to recognise their face.<br>"Mr. Hargreaves…." he said stunned. "It's you, isn't it?" The figure didn't answer for some time but the Fat Controller seemed very sure in his guess.  
>"Yes…" conceded the voice eventually. "I'm Mr. Hargreaves. The old Greengrocer of Tidmouth."<br>"Well what are you doing here?" asked Edward as he and his crew looked round at the other figures behind Mr. Hargreaves. They were of all shapes and sizes, of all ages and abilities but the oddest thing was how they looked so innocent.  
>"Were without homes…" Mr. Hargreaves eventually answered. "All of us. We're the homeless of Sodor…."<p>

Meanwhile, the deep laugh that echoed all around was getting quieter as the minutes passed by but Lady Hatt still looked out concerned from her front door wishing her husband hadn't left.  
>"Topham…" she sighed. "Please be safe…." she added simply as Boulder's laugh began to finally fade away into the distance altogether.<p>

"The homeless of Sodor?" asked the Fat Controller. "But there's so many of you. It can't be true."  
>"It is though…" then came a woman's voice. "I was the Landlady of a Pub in Cronk but now I sleep in fear and terror every night…"<br>"Because of the Ogre?" Cordelia asked. The woman laughed as did Mr. Hargreaves. The pair of them chuckled for a good while and soon the others behind them began to laugh too. "What's so funny?" Cordelia then asked as she was confused.  
>"The Ogre…" began Mr. Hargreaves. "…is just a story – a story so old that some believe is true."<br>"But…there were the noises…." protested Cordelia's driver. "I was even pulled over the edge of a bridge by something."  
>"Stories can bear some truth though…and we apologise for that slight understanding the other day." the woman then said. Cordelia's driver and everyone else were just even more puzzled.<br>"I'm sorry…but what do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller.  
>"I think they mean the Ogre is them…" Edward cut in. "The laughing and all the other noises were you lot?"<br>"Indeed…" confirmed Mr. Hargreaves. "They are the noises of the homeless of Sodor…noises of men, women, children and pets. They are noises that Sodor seem terrified to acknowledge. We mean no harm…"

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, the spooky looking night was beginning to get the better of everyone else there. The fact Edward was now apparently confronting the Ogre began to spook everyone else even more.  
>"What is it with these spooky things happening lately?" Emily wheeshed nervously.<br>"We've obviously been doing something bad to anger them…" Henry added. The others seemed just as scared – even Gordon, who until now had been portraying himself as brave against this Ogre story was now beginning to wonder about it.  
>"I just hope Edward is all ok…." he said to himself. "If not, that Ogre will face the wrath of me…"<p>

Laughs, cheers and grumbles all around in the crowd of people were to be heard as they lit candles and carried lamps around to make everyone see them.  
>"Why are there so many of you?" Edward asked.<br>"Because we were forgotten…" then spoke one man next to Mr. Hargreaves. "I'm HT by the way…" he then introduced. "…but quite simply as society moves on we couldn't catch up and when that happens, lives crumble."  
>"It's what happened to my Greengrocers…" confessed Mr. Hargreaves. "When that Vegetable Bus came about, I lost trade and it kept on happening until I had to close. I lost everything. It's why I now spend my days living under bridges to see out my remaining years." he added very bleakly. The Fat Controller felt bad as he had commissioned the vegetable bus that was Bulgy and hadn't thought of the consequences to local businesses.<br>"I'm so sorry…" he apologised. "I'm sure we can help you in some way." the Fat Controller then suggested. Mr. Hargreaves, the Landlady and HT didn't seem convinced.  
>"We've heard that before…" spouted the Landlady. "…and that's why were still here…"<br>"We accept the lives we have now…" added HT. "Don't try and help us in anyway at all…" Edward, Cordelia and the Fat Controller all looked on feeling awful knowing that help was not wanted in anyway at all. Cordelia though still wasn't satisfied with the Ogre now seemingly only being the homeless of Sodor.  
>"Who made up the story?" she then asked suddenly. "Who made up the Ogre of Sodor?" No-one replied and ever looked like replying but then as silence fell around everyone, a deep bellowing laugh was heard once more…<br>"Boulder…" muttered the Fat Controller. "He has such influence on us all…"  
>"It can't be right though…" protested Cordelia. "How can Boulder make up a story?" she then asked.<br>"Because he can…" said Edward glumly. "Because it's Boulder…"

The return of Boulder's laugh was once again sending shivers to all on Sodor and the homeless of Sodor seemed the most scared of all. HT looked on scornfully at the Fat Controller.  
>"You've made him angry…." he said. "No-one is meant to question his authority…"<br>"What do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller. "I've not done anything to do with him!"  
>"You locked him away!" said the Landlady furiously. The Fat Controller and everyone were just confused.<br>"It's a Boulder…" protested Cordelia. "It can't speak, or move of its own accord….it's a boulder!"  
>"He's angry…" said Mr. Hargreaves. "And this is his revenge…but we can help!" he added as the laugh echoed all around. The crowds that made up the homeless of Sodor all looked up to the sky and pointed their lamps or candles in that direction too. As they pointed them all in unison, Boulder's laugh began to fade away once more.<br>"How are you doing that?" asked Edward.  
>"No-one knows…" smiled Mr. Hargreaves as Boulder's laugh began to die away even more. Whatever was happening made it look terrifying but magical all in the same moment.<br>"Something strange is happening…" said Cordelia as all the lights and candles worked in unison to finally rid the night of Boulder's laugh for good.  
>"The Ogre is defeated…" smiled the Landlady.<br>"The Ogre?" quizzed the Fat Controller.  
>"You never guessed did you?" smiled HT. "The Ogre was Boulder….we lied earlier on."<br>"But why?" asked Edward as he still couldn't comprehend a thing that had happened.  
>"To help…" said Mr. Hargreaves simply.<p>

As time went on, the homeless of Sodor began to explain that Boulder had helped fuel the story of the Ogre which was a sign to show his strengths. As time had gone on and as Boulder had been locked out of sight, it became clearer that the story of the Ogre must be fulfilled in some way.  
>"We made the noises to scare all…" confirmed Mr. Hargreaves. "…because we had to at the time. We had to instill fear into this Island once more because Boulder had been forgotten. Now he's back firmly in your minds, we can relax and the Ogre can finally be laid to rest. The story is no more…"<br>"I still don't understand why this all happened…" admitted the Fat Controller to Mr. Hargreaves in one of their many casual meetings they now have.  
>"I don't think we truly know why either, Sir Topham…" smiled Mr. Hargreaves. The pair of them smiled as Edward and Cordelia looked on still unsure of how to explain this to anyone.<br>"It would just be easier to say we defeated the Ogre, wouldn't it?" Cordelia joked.  
>"Indeed…" laughed Edward as faintly in the distance in a locked off part of the Island, there was a laugh, not a deep bellowing one, a more sinister one that belonged to a familiar face. Boulder most certainly wasn't defeated yet….but what would he have next in store for those on the Island of Sodor? No-one knew…<p> 


End file.
